


For Them

by profkiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Narcissa is a bamf, Not Canon Compliant, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profkiki/pseuds/profkiki
Summary: Everything Esme Potter ever did was for them. She knew in her heart of hearts, that she would always do whatever she could to protect the two most important men in her life.It's her 6th year at Hogwarts and everything seems a bit off. Draco looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and is slowly pushing her away while each day Harry gets closer to having to fight Voldemort. Esme is finally starting to realize the second war has already taken a toll on the ones she loves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy / Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Year 6 - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: This story will likely not be completely canon-compliant. I have been dreaming about a world in which Harry has a twin and what would happen if said twin happened to be in love with Draco. The story will take place during 6th year, but many chapters will be flashbacks showing what lead up to the present time.  
> This story means a lot to me, so feedback (critiques especially) is so greatly appreciated. Thank you for giving this story a chance.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR’s characters

“Happy Birthday to Harry and Esme! Happy Birthday to you!” sang the chorus of gingers. Esme quickly flashed a smile at her twin as they blew out the candles on the delicious-looking birthday cake. Unsurprisingly, the candles continued to stay lit as the Potter twins attempted to blow them out again

“Oh for heaven’s sake, really? Candles that don’t blow out? Must you two do this on their birthday?” Mrs. Weasley yells as she wags her finger at Fred and George who have their heads thrown back in laughter.

Even in the darkest of times, there was no place on earth that made Esme happier than the Burrow, although anywhere would be better than staying with The Dursleys. Here, Esme and her twin, Harry, were loved and well-fed, two components that their childhood lacked greatly. Every single one of the Weasleys held a special place in their hearts, they were the family the twins never had and always wanted.

As usual, Harry and Esme attempted to refuse any presents offered to them, but when it was time to retire to bed, Hermione was relentless in her pursuit.

“Oh, can you two please just come off it? Let me give you these presents,” she begged as she shoved a present towards the two of them. Not willing to argue with the curly-haired girl anymore, they took the presents and settled into their seats in Ron’s room.

“A brand new pair of quidditch gloves? Hermione, how did you know these were the ones I’ve been wanting?” Harry asked as he grabbed Hermione in a hug.

“Ron helped me, so technically it’s a gift from the both of us!” She said gesturing towards the tall ginger boy who shrugged in response.

When Esme opened her first present, she immediately felt a flush creeping onto her cheeks. Hermione and Esme were close despite being sorted into two different houses as Esme couldn’t help but love anyone who genuinely cared for her brother. Hermione being the one who always gets her brother out of the worst of situations, it was fate the girls would become best friends. Over the past year, the girls have been secretly enjoying steamy romance novels; every week owling the other their most recent read. While it would be surprising to many that Hermione Granger would enjoy a deliciously detailed sex scene, it wasn’t to Esme. Esme had been the friend that Hermione confided in through her short, but well-lived fling with Viktor Krum.

The blush faded away and laughter bubbled as she read the title of her newest book, Secrets. An enemies to lovers novel, in which a rich Slytherin and a poor Gryffindor have to keep their love a secret from other students at Hogwarts.

Hermione’s shit-eating grin spread from ear to ear as Esme wrapped her in a hug, “It’s not exactly you and your blonde Slytherin prince, but you might as well be an honorary Gryffindor so really the story fits.”

Harry and Ron broke out into fake gagging noises, “You do realize this is my birthday too? No talk of Malfoy until tomorrow, please. I almost went a full day without Esme mentioning his name.”

Esme threw a rude, one-fingered gesture towards her brother, but spoke no more of Malfoy for the rest of the night. Though her thoughts always wandered back to him.

Draco Malfoy had absorbed a lot of Esme’s thoughts this past summer - his lack of communication sounding a million alarm bells off in her head. She figured he would likely withdraw from her this summer, with his father being thrown into Azkaban, yet what she did not prepare for was his almost complete radio silence. She had received all but four letters from him this entire summer, none of which had arrived today. They were uncharacteristically short, and while they drew no suspicion of his faltering love for her, she still worried for him.

_“Esme,_

_There is no one I would rather be with at this exact moment (and every moment really). Things are not great here at The Manor, but I am glad I can be with my mother. She, as you can imagine, is not taking father’s imprisonment well. I never thought I would say this, but I wish my father were here. There is a lot of unwanted responsibility falling to me._

_I know this must be a hard time for you as well. I am sorry about Sirius._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

_-D.M._

_P.S. I will not be able to wear our ring often. I cannot risk any of Father’s friends seeing it now.”_

_“Esme,_

_There is a lot going on here, a lot of which I cannot and do not want to share with you. Do not worry about it. Mother sends her love. I love you._

_-D.M.”_

_“Esme,_

_I told you not to worry about me, you bint. Mother is here with me and you are safe. Those are the only things I need to keep going. I love you._

_-D.M.”_

_“Esme,_

_I don’t have much time to write. You are in my every thought. I love you. I am sorry._

_-D.M.”_

In reality, Esme knew Draco has been surrounded by Death Eaters, and quite possibly Voldemort himself this entire summer. In the first part of the summer tried to deny it, she tried to imagine Draco drinking tea with Narcissa in their extravagant gardens. Although as the summer drew on and his letters became sparse and short, she had to face the facts.

If there was anything Esme knew deep down in her heart, is that Draco was not a bad mad. Draco did not intend to be like his father, he did not want to be a pureblood fanatic that followed a man blindly. That much kept her mostly at peace this summer.

For the first time since they parted ways for the summer, her ring vibrated lightly on her middle finger. Draco had put his ring on and was trying to contact her. She smiled at the feeling and remembered the day he gave it to her.

-  
3rd year

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t give you a Christmas present now did you?” Draco said as he pulled out a little box from his robes.

They had snuck out from the dungeons, up to the Astronomy Tower; something the pair did often seeing as they never had quite enough time alone to have a private conversation.

“Oh come on Draco. We said no presents!” Esme protested attempting to walk away from the blonde and his present. Her attempt futile as he grabbed her arm and spun her his direction.

His grey eyes softening just the slightest bit, “It’s just as much a present for me as it is you. Please open it.”

She rolled her eyes at his ever-growing smile as grabbed the small present from his hands.

Esme had no idea what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this beautiful ring. The ring lay in the cushion, vines carved into the silver band and a beautiful emerald adorned the top.

“It’s a communication ring. I have the matching pair, see?” He said as he held out his hand. His was just silver with a dragon carved around the band. “Do you know how many times we have been in class and I just want to tell you a joke or just get you to look at me? I figured these would be an adequate solution. I have already come up with a code! If you hold your jewel down for two seconds you can either spell out whatever you want to say on it or you can whisper it into the jewel and I can feel it or vice versa. It’s actually quite easy to feel out, I tested it with my mother. If you tap twice it means ‘look at me.’”

She looked up with watery eyes from the ring and into the grey eyes of the blonde boy who stood before her. He rubbed the back of his neck and patiently waited for her to say something in response.

She threw her arms around him and immediately his arms wrapped around her waist to keep either of them from falling. “Draco, this is the kindest, most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given me. I can’t believe you even thought of this, and to give it to me of all people? Are you sure you don’t want to save it for someone else? I mean one day you’ll fall in love and want to give it to her?”

Draco buried his face in her shoulder and tightened his grip around her, “I can’t imagine there is a person on this planet who I would want to have this more than you.”

This night was the night they both resigned themselves to their feelings, but it would be a little while longer before they could admit it to the other.  
-

She was pulled from her thoughts by faint writing on the ring.

_“Happy Birthday. I love you more than you know.”_

She whispered back a simple, _“I love you more.”_


	2. Year 1 - Flashback 1

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouted at Harry. Harry visibly relaxed and a smile broke out across his face as he walked to the table. From what she heard during the Sorting Hat’s song, Harry was the perfect fit. Brave, daring, and he most definitely was not lacking nerve as he had gotten in quite a few arguments at the Dursleys when she was treated unfairly.

“Potter, Esme!” called Professor McGonagall. Esme’s heart quickened, but she stepped forward and onto the stool. Esme knew in her heart of hearts, that she was not going to be sorted with Harry. He was the brave one, he was the boy who lived, he was the one who defeated some evil wizard when he was just a baby. Esme on the other hand, in this new world she had been thrown into, was just his sister. It didn’t bother her when she found out, she had always known her brother was someone special. She now found herself wishing she could have done something brave too, just to be with Harry. Although something deep within her told her that Gryffindor was not for her and that was okay.

When the hat was placed on her head, it let out a little gasp, “It has been over a century since I last sorted a Potter woman. You are unlike the rest, all undeniably Gryffindors. You value friendship like the girls before you, yet you aren’t afraid to use people to help you get what you want. You’re bright and have an ambitious mind. Will you protest my initial thoughts the same way your brother did? No? It better be, SLYTHERIN!”

A quick series of gasps filled the hall before the Slytherin table erupted in yells. Even when she looked at Harry and Ron’s now shocked faces, she broke out into a smile. She mouthed a quick “it’s okay,” to the boys and ran off towards the sea of green and silver. 

She sat next to the girls named Pansy and Daphne that were sorted before her and gave them a small smile.

She returned the smile with equal fervor and shook her hand, “There has never been a Potter in Slytherin! Congratulations!” squealed Daphne.

“The hat said I was the first non-Gryffindor Potter. I’m a bit nervous, to be honest,” she said her eyes flickering to the two boys across from her. A brown-haired boy named Theodore Nott smiled and stuck his hand out. The other boy was the blonde boy from earlier, Draco Malfoy. He looked at her hesitantly, no doubt remembering the confrontation on the train. 

Esme took a deep breath and held her hand out, “Might I remind you I’m not the Potter that almost incited a fight with you,” He lifted an eyebrow in response, “let’s start over shall we? Potter, Esme Potter.” 

He smirked slightly at her using the same line as he did on the train. He only shook her hand and said “Draco.” With that, they came to an unspoken truce and she quickly fell into conversation with the girls again.

Once the last boy, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin the feat began and Esme’s eyes widened. She can’t remember the last time she saw so much food as was allowed to eat any. She quickly looked over to Harry who was biting into a piece of chicken with a grin plastered on his face. If there was one good thing about Harry being sorted into Gryffindor is that he had that nice boy Ron to sit with. 

Theo’s question turned her attention back to her own table, “Esme, I have always wondered, who raised you and the boy who lived? I always thought it would be someone super powerful.” asked Theo.

“I wish. Harry and I were raised by our dreadful Aunt and Uncle. They’re Muggles.” The other five Slytherins looked at her like she had three heads. She immediately flushed a deep scarlet and remembered the conversation Harry and Draco had at Madam Malkin’s, “We didn’t have anyone else to raise us I suppose. I wish Harry and I could have grown up with magic, we were always getting in trouble for accidentally doing weird things.”

Daphne shook her head incredulously, “Getting in trouble for accidental magic? It happens to every kid, Esme. That must have been absolutely awful. I know for at least all of us, getting in touch with our magic was special.”

“That must have been wonderful. Harry and I used to sleep in a cupboard and I’ve even gone a week without a full meal.” She said, shuddering as she remembered what that severe hunger felt like. “Not every Muggle is bad though. Now that I look back at it, I just think they didn’t like us because they knew we would be magical. I had a few Muggle friends at my old school though who were always kind to me.”

They all uncomfortably looked amongst themselves before Daphne spoke up again and rested her hand on Esme’s, “Well no more Muggle friends for you, nor mudbloods for that matter. We’re all purebloods.”

Esme felt incredibly embarrassed not knowing what those terms meant but knew she would have to ask to find out. Pansy explained to her that people who don’t have a muggle in their bloodline are called “purebloods,” people like Esme with mixed heritage are called, “half-bloods” and that people with no magic in their family except for them are called, “mudbloods” because their blood is dirty. Esme had a sneaking suspicion that the term was not one meant to be a term of endearment and made a mental note to be careful not to say it. 

“Don’t worry though Esme, we like you despite your blood status!” piped Pansy.

She quickly registered that as a little insulting but decided to mutter a thanks to avoid a confrontation. She realized there was a lot more that she needed to learn here at Hogwarts other than casting spells and brewing potions. Esme never liked feeling inferior, especially now when she was surrounded by people who knew probably ten times the information she did. She made a mental note to study extra hard during History of Magic and to make a trip to the library. That girl with bushy hair, Hermione, she remembered, seemed like the bookish type. Maybe she would study with her. 

When dinner finished, she looked over at Harry who was already staring at her with anxious eyes. They had never been separated before and truthfully they could stand to be too far away from each other. Even nights when one of them slept in the cupboard, the other would silently check on them in the middle of the night. Harry was her other half and it pained her to know they probably wouldn’t see each other as often as they would like. 

As the first years filed out of the cafeteria, she made sure to get near Harry and Ron. 

Ron was the first to speak, “Bloody hell Esme! I thought we were going to be friends.”

“We can’t be friends?” Esme asked, panic evident in her voice. 

“I mean you’re a Slytherin.” 

“That doesn’t mean she’s like Malfoy. She’s my sister.” Harry said his voice, immediately getting defensive.

Ron put his hands up, “Well Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t typically get along, but you were nice before you got sorted into Slytherin, so I guess it doesn’t matter.” 

Esme and Harry visibly relaxed and she smiled back at Ron, “I have about a billion questions to ask you, Ron. You’re a lot less… snobbish than the Slytherins and I’ll bet you can give me better information than them. We’ll talk tomorrow!”

She turned to Harry and embraced him in a hug, “We’ll talk after dinner if we don’t have any classes together okay?” He nodded his head and headed off with Ron.

When she finally caught up with the Slytherins she spotted a flash of slicked back, blonde hair.

“Draco,” she whispers, trying not to get anyone else's attention. She knew this conversation would likely not go the way she hoped if she drew a crowd. 

“Yes?”

“I personally would like to be friends with you, but I think it’s important I make this clear. I might not be the Potter that almost fought you, but if you so much as utter another foul word about my parents to anyone there will be an issue. Deal?” 

He looked briefly at her and the smirk she now recognizes as his signature flashes across his face, “You’re a lady and a fellow Slytherin, there’s no need to taunt you. Although I do not find myself wanting to be particularly kind to your brother or his weasel friend.”

She rolled her eyes in response, “I’m not asking you to. Just stay away from the topic of my parents.” 

“You have got yourself a deal.” He responded, “Although I would like you to tell me more about how you would like to be my friend.” 

“Don’t make me regret saying that, Malfoy.” she flashed him a fake glare before catching up to Pansy and Daphne.


	3. Year 6 - Part 2

“Remember to keep an eye out for anyone remotely suspicious okay? You need to be on high alert.” Harry said as Esme moved to walk out of the Gryffindor cart. She gave Harry’s hand a reassuring squeeze and nodded her head. 

Since Sirius’ passing and the impending war, the pair had been inseparable. Neither one had to say that they thought any separation meant a lack of protection for the other. Esme couldn’t live without Harry and Harry without her. However, Esme knew that avoiding an argument with Harry was best for him, he had enough on his plate already. 

When she first saw that familiar glint of blonde hair as she walked into the train cart, her heart nearly burst out of its seams. She imagined running right over to him, climbing on his lap, and snogging the living daylights out of him. Their relationship was a secret, a badly kept one, but a secret nonetheless, therefore Esme had to show restraint. As she drew closer to Draco and their friends her fast-beating heart fell right to the pit of her stomach. Draco looked awful. Typically he looked like a refreshed, unfairly gorgeous angel with a smirk plastered on his face, yet today, he looked like the devil himself has dragged him through all seven circles of hell. His eyes were framed with dark circles, his face looked almost sunken in and a bored expression was plastered on his face as he feigned interest at whatever Daphne was saying.

“Esme, please tell me you have come to your senses and realized you like women over the summer and you will snog me right here in this train cart.” Pansy said as her eyes roamed Esme’s body, “I mean look at your tits Esme. They grew at least a cup size over the summer.” 

Esme had noticed the change in her body as the summer flew by. She grew about an inch, but instead of getting slimmer, she filled out considerably. Pansy was accurate in that her breasts did grow from a B to a C cup, giving her a reason to spend money on new underthings, including some pieces she thought would please her boyfriend immensely. She had also grown into hips and while she had gained some weight, she felt confident in her body. 

Thanks to Pansy’s loudmouth, everyone’s eyes dropped to Esme’s breasts which were actually covered by a sweater, “Wow Pans I always suspected one of the boys would be the first person to objectify my body.” Esme says as she slides into the seat next to Draco. Draco’s hand immediately finds hers underneath the table and a barely-there smile plays at the corners of his mouth.

“Objectifying? I would never. I am simply appreciating one the beauty of your figure. A figure which I would pay good money to put my mouth on.” 

Pansy always has been and always will be the groups biggest flirt. When she came out to the small group of Slytherin’s everyone was a little taken aback, but happy that she had felt comfortable enough to tell them. When she realized they would all support her, she quickly began hitting on Esme at every chance she could both because it combined two of her favorite things: flirting and pissing off Draco. 

“You know she would if she could Pans, but she’s still on her mission of trying to bed a nice pureblood man.” Theo interjected before sending the group into a fit of laughter. It was a running joke that Esme was trying to end at least one pure bloodline, little did they know that if she had just forgotten a contraceptive charm, she could have already accomplished this mission. 

As she heard Daphne go on about her family’s summer trip to France, she noticed Draco tense up and eyes flicker to the railing above them. She nudged Draco’s knee underneath the table to which he ignored her and started to stare out the window again. Not even two hours have passed and he’s already being difficult. 

If he wants to be that way then fine, two can play at this game. She released his hand and shifted her body away to focus on Daphne. Was this a totally fair move, seeing as she knew he had just had a bad summer? No, but since when do Slytherins play fair? Draco’s love languages are touch and words of affirmation and Esme effectively took away both of them by ignoring him right back. 

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, Draco told them to go on without him he had to check something. Esme almost put up a fight with him, but something about his tone effectively silenced whatever argument she had in her. They would talk alone at the Astronomy tower after dinner and she could just ignore his dramatics for now.

When he rejoined them later, his mood somehow had soured even further. Esme was debating whether an argument tonight would even be worth it when she saw Harry walk into the Great Hall with blood all down his nose. He met Esme’s eyes from the Gryffindor table and mouthed “Malfoy,” at her.

Esme looked down at her plate of food, her appetite gone as anger bubbled up inside of her. She almost didn’t want to believe it, but when she glanced up at Draco his gaze flickered towards Harry with a smirk on his lips. When he turned back to look at Esme her eyes were ablaze and wiped the smirk clean off of his face.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She said as she stood from the table, “I’ll see you guys later.” 

When she finally got out of the Great Hall she began sprinting to the nearest empty classroom, praying everyone would mind their own business and leave her alone. Of course, life was never that simple because she was related to Harry “no let’s discuss this now” Potter, who stalked through the door not 2 minutes later.

“So when were you planning on telling me your boyfriend was a Death Eater?” Harry asked, irritation dripping from his voice.

“A Death Eater? Really? That’s the conclusion you draw when your arch-nemesis punches you? That’s hardly evil enough to label him a Death Eater, Harry. Oh and you following me around in Dad’s cloak really makes me feel like I have privacy” she bit. 

“Oh, so him kicking my face in is perfectly okay with you? That’s brilliant. Why don't you let Voldemort get a kick in as well? Also, God forbid I follow you and hide in a railing because I’m scared of losing another person I care about.” He retorted as his eyes burned with anger. “Esme, you weren’t with us at Diagon Alley. You didn’t see him in Borgin and Burkes, he’s up to something. Something he won’t even tell his mother.” 

She winced as he mentioned the story again. She knew that anything Draco kept from Narcissa could not be anything good, but she wasn’t going to give him a reason to call Draco a Death Eater. 

Harry went to pinch his nose and yelped when he remembered when he had an injury. Seeing Harry in pain, she reached into her bag and handed him a vial, “It’s a pain potion. Take it and in twenty minutes the pain should subside quite a bit.” He nodded his head and downed the potion.

“I know you are going to hate me for saying this and that you won’t listen to me, but I have to say it. You can’t be with him. Don’t you think it makes sense that Voldemort would use Draco, the heir to one of his closest followers, to test his loyalty while Lucious is gone?” Harry pointed out this time much calmer.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, “He is just a boy. Do you think he would choose Draco to do something when he could have someone like Snape do it? I get that what you heard at Borgin and Burkes was suspicious, but you just can’t draw conclusions like that.” 

Harry looked as if was going to argue but she cut him off, “What he did today was foul. Nothing he can say will excuse what he did and I plan on putting up the strongest silencing charm imaginable and screaming his bloody ear off,” He chuckled at this, knowing what it was like to be on the wrong side of an angry Esme, “I’ll see if I can get any useful information, okay? Just don’t follow me around or it will be me breaking your nose next.”

She stood up and began to open the door when she let out a shaky breath, “I would still love him even if he was a Death Eater. It would hurt, but I will always love him because I know that isn’t who he really is. But when given the choice, you know where my real priorities will lie,” and with that, she left for the Astronomy Tower.

_ 

Esme was sure that Draco knew exactly what he was walking into when she sent him a message to meet her at the Astronomy Tower via their rings. This became a yearly tradition for them, meeting here, talking about their summers, and snogging as of more recent years. However this year, Draco just had to ruin it for them. Yes, Esme planned on holding good on her promise to Harry and she was going to unleash hellfire as soon as he got there.

As soon as he heard his footsteps stop a few paces behind her she muttered a wandless, “Muffliato,” and turned around to face him. To anyone else, he would have looked as poised as ever, though she knew him well enough to know he was at breaking point - whether it was anger or heartbreak, she didn’t know.

“You said you would leave Harry alone. You promised me, Draco.” 

“Well, maybe your brother should mind his own fucking business and not follow us around in his stupid blanket.” He sneered. 

“I know that him following me around is wrong, but did you have to kick his face in? Really Draco what were you thinking?” 

“I was thinking about my father who is currently rotting in Azkaban.” He said breaking eye contact with her for the first time.

This lit the flame inside of her but she kept it at bay, “Oh is that so? Since when do you give a shit about what happens to your father? Why didn’t you just hex me into oblivion, I mean I want your father in there as much as Harry does.” 

“Do you have a vial? I would love to send the memory of you saying that to my mother. You haven’t been there with her while her husband is away. You haven’t even been there for me.”

The fire began kindling brighter, “I haven’t been there for you? You’re the one who wrote me all but four letters. You’re the one who took off the ring. I’m not a fucking idiot either. Do you think I don’t know who is going to your house? Do you think that knowing or even suspecting that, I could safely write to you? Blame this on your father. He’s the one who put you in danger, not me.” 

He took a step closer to her and raised his voice, “Do you think I don’t know that Esme? I am well aware my father is the reason my mother and I are in this situation. I am well aware that I couldn’t write to you because I had the fucking megalomaniac who wants to kill your brother in my home. How do you think that made me feel? I was fucking trapped.”

The fire was spreading rapidly in her heart now and she began to scream, “I know that Draco. I fucking know and I fucking worried about you all summer. I knew the entire summer that Voldemort was in your house. I knew that you had the entire gaggle of Death Eaters doing all sorts of evil things inside of your home. How do you think that made me feel? That vile scum that stole my parents and my godfather. The man who is on a fucking mission to kill my brother and now he’s taken you. I’m an idiot Draco, but not because I’m selfish. I know there is a good possibility that you have been branded because your father is a prejudiced coward,” she took two long strides and yanked his left sleeve up. A breath got caught in her throat and tears pricked at her eyes - the fire in her heart effectively put out as she stared at the garish mark on his arm.

She looked directly into his eyes which were also brimming withheld back tears and whispered, “I’m an idiot because this doesn’t make me love you any less than I ever have.”

There was a brief moment of silence before he broke down. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist and sat them down as he sobbed into her shoulder. She was glad she put up such strong silencing charms because Draco’s cries filled the room and edged their way into her brain forever.   
“I didn’t want this, Esme. I just want to be a good enough man for you. Now I never will be and all for a cause I don’t even believe in. I need to protect my mother, who will protect her other than me?” He said as his cries slowly began to subside.

“Draco look at me. Look at me please.” She said gently lifting his head up so that his red eyes could look into hers, “I know with every inch of my heart this is not who you are. You are a good enough man for me. I knew that if you took the mark you would take it to protect her. You have been put in an impossible situation.” She placed a kiss on his forehead and held him to her chest.

He took a deep breath, “Esme, if you want to break up with me, I will understand. In fact, I think it’s safer this way. I can’t put you in danger.” He whispered.

“Break up with you? That’s not an option so get that out of your thick head.” He began to protest, but Esme held a finger to his lips, “No Draco. I’m not going to let him ruin this, ruin us. We have worked at this relationship for years and this is it for me. We’ll just need to be extra careful.” 

“We need to limit our alone time together. It will be easier for me to occlude when I have less recent memories of you.” He sighed as he pulled her tight against his body.

“Twice a week? Once on Wednesdays and once on Friday or Saturdays. That way I can see you in the middle and at the end of every week.” He only nodded in response.

He pulled away and his eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes, “I promise to answer almost anything you want. There are a couple of things I have to keep from you, and I need you to accept that. Right now though,” He leaned in his lips brushed lightly against hers, “I would like to kiss you if that’s alright.”

Her heart nearly ripped itself out of her chest and offered itself on a silver platter for him. His earnest need for consent did it for her and she smashed her lips against his. They each put every emotion into the kiss. The kiss sounded like a string of I love yous and I missed yous, it tasted like they had each gulped down the biggest breath of fresh air, and it felt like their lungs were revived after holding their breath for too long. 

His hands tangled in her raven black hair and his tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. She moaned as one of his hands ran up down her body, feeling the new more rounded curves of her body. 

His lips peppered to her jaw and her neck, “Pansy took the words right of my mouth on the train.”

“That you hope I started to like women?” She joked. 

He licked her sweet spot right above where her shoulder met her neck, eliciting a breathy moan from her lips, “No you cheeky witch. That I would spend every galleon in the Malfoy vault to put my mouth on you.”

“I have the solution for that.” She said as she pressed feather-light kisses down his jaw. He hummed in response, which Esme couldn’t decide if it was from the playful banter they were throwing at each other or if it was the fact that they were so built up from a touchless summer, “Let’s just find the first fireplace in Hogsmeade, floo to the ministry, and get married. I get the galleons and you get the lifetime guarantee of sex.”

He laughed into her neck and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “Yes and we’ll leak the story to Rita Skeeter. I can see the headline now ‘Death Eater Malfoy and Sister of the Boy Who Lived Secretly Wed Before Impending War.’”

He stared into her eyes, “As much as I love the idea of ravishing you here and finally getting my mouth on your body here, free of charge, I think it’s best if we head back to the common room.” 

She only pouted and reluctantly got up, debating whether she should just jump his bones. Surely there was no way he could resist her if she did that.  
“Off you go little witch. I see the gears turning in your head and I will not fall victim to your seductions. I’ll see you in the morning.” He said as he turned her around and smack her ass.

She began walking away when she turned around and looked at him for the last time that night, “I love you.”

He flashed a rare, genuinely happy grin at her. A grin that made her want to truly run away with him. Runaway to a place where she could see that smile every day and every moment of her life, “I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! If you live in Texas like me, I hope you are safe and warm! Please comment and let me know what you think or if you think this current time vs flashback format is confusing! :)


	4. Year 2 - Flashback 2

“Are you alright my sweet Nibbles? What about you Hedwig?” Esme asks the animals who both reach their heads out to be scratched.

Ron looked at Esme’s black-haired cat with disgust, “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told ‘Mione. Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers.”

“Nibbles is not a beast Ronald! She’s a perfectly well-behaved lady,” Esme cooed sweetly at her familiar. “I’ll be sure to tell Hermione that you insist on calling Crooks a disgusting beast.”

“Hey! I never called him disgusting.” 

George piped in, “Yeah well who do you think she’s going to believe, Esme or you?” The twin threw Esme a wink then turned back in his seat.

Esme would be lying if she said she hadn’t developed a teeny-tiny crush on George Weasley. He always sought her out in the hallways, even joining their Slytherin group just to get a rise out of her. George was the type of guy who she would go to if she needed a laugh after a bad day, and he never asked her too many questions. She appreciated the care of privacy considering she shared a dorm with the most intrusive people ever. She liked Fred as well, but she and George had the shared experience of being the lesser-known twin. Fred was more outgoing and Harry was, well, he’s Harry Potter. She would never allow herself to show the crush or voice it aloud for that matter. No one would ever let her live it down, especially Harry who happened to find joy in her discomfort. 

Even more so than George, she loved Ron. She loved Ron in the same way that she loved Harry; how could she not love someone who quite literally tried to sacrifice himself on an oversized chess piece for her brother? Even before then, Esme sought out Ron; partnering with him in their shared History of Magic class, asking him to teach her how to play wizard chess so that she could beat her Slytherin friends, and even would go to him on a lot of questions about the wizarding world. Esme would go to her grave defending the idea that Ronald Weasley was intelligent in his own way. Was he the most motivated and book smart person she knew? Not particularly, but he knew so much about other things, the things that interested him. Esme could tell that it boosted his confidence when she came to him with questions she could ask anyone else who was raised with magic, so she kept doing so because God knows Ronald needs the boost of confidence.

When the group arrived at The Burrow, Harry and Esme looked around in awe. It was the warmest, coziest place Esme had ever seen. It wasn’t a fancy mansion or a house in the suburbs, but it was a home. If there was one thing that made the home a home, was Molly Weasley trying to shove as much food down your throat as possible. 

-  
“Esme! There are people here to see you!” called Mrs. Weasley.

She walked down the cricket stairs of the Burrow, wondering who could possibly be looking for her.

When she reached the living room she saw two little elves with bows in their hair, waiting for her. 

“Hello Misses Potter! It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Mippy and this is Willow” said the smaller one with a pink bow.

Esme crouched down to get to their level so she could make eye contact with them, “An honor to meet me? I’m fairly sure you mean my brother Harry, not me but it is nice to meet you as well.”

“Oh, no misses we mean you! Our family always happily serves Potter women, in fact, it is a big honor to serve the newest misses. A Potter woman, long before you, freed us and we have served each one freely ever since.” 

“Serve me? I don’t have much for you to do, I’m afraid,” said Esme. 

The elf with the purple bow, Willow, grabbed Esme’s hand, “We is just wanting to know if you will let us work for you. It would make Willow and Mippy so happy!”

She eyed them wearily and stood up, “Do you promise this is something you really want?” The elves nodded their heads eagerly, excitement twinkling in their eyes, “Alright, but you have to accept a salary. Does ten thousand galleons each work for you?”

The elves squealed in delight and each gave Esme’s legs a squeeze. While she was initially reluctant to allow anyone or any creature to ‘serve her,’ she figured if it would make them happy she would do it using the mounting galleons in her family’s vault. They later explained to Esme that while she is away from Hogwarts she need only to call one of their names and they would be there. They also mentioned that they will be working in the kitchens at Hogwarts and while they couldn’t serve her directly, they wanted to be near her.

As they popped in and out of The Burrow, Esme quickly grew to love them and see them more as tiny best friends. Her and Molly knit dresses for the elves as presents, to which the girls cried for several minutes thanking the both of them dearly. 

Mippy and Willow made sure to learn all of Esme’s favorite things, “Which biscuits are misses favorites?

“Custard Cremes, and remember please call me Esme!”

“Yes ma’am! How does miss- I mean Esme like her tea?” 

-

“Es, is that your brother?” asked Daphne as she pointed out the window of the train.

There he was, hanging off the side of that bloody flying car with Ron Weasley at the wheel. She first felt a twinge of panic coarse through her veins, but upon seeing Harry get safely reseated in the car relaxed and she shook her head, “Gryffindors.”

“Aren’t you worried about him?” Daphne pressed.

“Not particularly. He’s ‘the chosen one,’ so he will undoubtedly find his way out of this situation.” She decided to change the subject as the car flew out of sight, “Did I already mentioned that two elves showed up at my door and asked to serve me?”

Blaise smirked, “Look at you becoming more and more like a pureblood every day.”

“C’mon Blaise you know my inner Gryffindor wouldn’t let me just have a house-elf serve me.” She retorted back, “They were freed by one of my ancestors and willing work for Potter women. I, of course, pay them.”

Pansy’s jaw dropped, “Pay elves? Are you bloody crazy? They were meant to serve us.”

“And just what do your elves do for you all then?” Esme asked. She had heard briefly of their elves before but was truthfully too scared to ask, afraid her friends would be cruel to them.

“Well, they should address us as Master, first of all. Mine typically make my meals, wash my clothes, clean my room, and get me whatever I want when I want it. It’s what they do,” Blaise said matter-of-factly.

Esme scoffed, “You are all so spoiled. I did all of that by the age of 7 with Harry. I cooked and cleaned for a family that treated me like a slave. When I went home that’s exactly what happened again. How do you think that made me feel?” With this thought, she asked,“Have any of you ever heard of muggle slavery?” After they all shook their heads, Esme began recounting the history of slavery, hoping that this would plant even the tiniest seed in their minds for change.

If there was one thing she knew for sure, Mippy and Willow would not refer to her as Master or Mistress or any name other than her given one.

-

Professor McGonagall had written to both Esme and Draco to stay a few minutes after Transfiguration as she wanted to speak to them about a special opportunity. When they received their letters during breakfast that day, they immediately looked at each other.

“Do you have any idea what this could be?” Draco asked her.

“Nope, I figured you would know seeing as how you apparently know everything.” 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” 

While everyone else filed out of the classroom, Draco and Esme moved to a desk closest to the front of the classroom and patiently waited for her to speak.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why I called you both in here, ” said the older witch as they each took a seat across from her. “Every few years I like to choose two students from houses different than mine to do some extra credit. Not that either of you two needs it.”

The two students threw a quick smirk at the other, “However I see potential in each of you. You both are naturally skilled and controlled with your magic, and I would love to see you two work together to push each other. Not that you two don’t already do that now. Don’t think I don’t notice how you two always try to one-up each other.”

To Esme, the fact that she so accurately described the nature of their relationship was frightening. Last year, Esme and Draco had entered their own friendly, two-person competition in every class they had together. Who can transfigure this into a cup fastest? Who can fill said cup with the Aguamenti spell quickest? ‘Flitwick obviously likes me best!’ and ‘Yeah, well Snape likes me best and he’s the head of our house.’ 

Draco was the first to speak up, “Well what exactly does this extra credit opportunity entail?”

“Well, it always starts out a bit mundane. Organizational tasks and the like to help me stay on track. Then I’ll be working with each of you to do a bit more advanced Transfiguration and Charms work.” she explained, “Of course, you may have a day or two to think this ov-”

“I’ll do it.” They both exclaimed at the same time. 

McGonagall clapped her hands together, “Wonderful, we’ll start next Monday after dinner. Now off with you two, I told your next professors that I would hold you back, so you might as well enjoy the free period.” 

“Are you excited, then?” Draco asked as they began to aimlessly walk through the halls.

This was the first time they had really had a conversation alone this year, and for some odd reason, it made Esme feel giddy to be near him.

“Of course! I know it might be a little different for you since you have never lived a day in your life without magic, but for me, any extra time I can practice is precious to me.” She explained, “I also think Professor McGonagall to be one of the most capable people in the school, and she chose me to be one of the people she works one on one, or I guess two on one, with.”

“Hm and this need to prove yourself doesn’t come from being Scarhead’s twin?” he joked.

She stopped her stride to peer out of a window that faced the Forbidden Forest. When she looked she saw Hagrid playing with Fang and smiled a little to herself, “I’d like to say it doesn’t, but I know it does.”

Draco stood beside her, his arrogant persona wavered slightly, “Well if it means anything, you’re the only person, other than myself of course, that I think is competent enough to handle whatever McGonagall can throw at us.”

She slightly smiled at him and nodded in response. If there was one thing she had learned about Draco, was that when he has these rare, soft moments, you shouldn’t ruin it. 

“Do you want to go to the library and start our potions essays?” he asked a few moments later, breaking the comfortable silence.

She broke out into a grin, “I bet I can write more inches than you can.”

“You’re on.”


	5. Year 2 - Flashback 3

There were few things Esme dreaded more than this year's first Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch match. Not because she would be praying for her brother to lose, but because Draco Malfoy was Slytherin’s newest seeker, and she knew nothing good ever happened when those two were anywhere near each other.

Insults flew from Draco’s mouth like he’d been practicing them all week. “Training for the ballet Potter,” was one Esme heard and would be sure to chastise him for later. First, it was sexist and lots of men dance ballet. Second, she knew that Draco bloody Malfoy had better insults in him.

Esme was taken out of her thoughts and onto the quidditch pitch right as Harry fell off his broom. She jumped from her seat and ran down the steps of the stands as quickly as possible. “Harry!”

She first observed if he was alive and breathing, which he was and she could tell by the pain-filled groans he made. Relieved, she met Hermione down where Harry was as Lockhart tried repairing his arm. Esme had to hold back a bit of laughter when she saw Harry’s arm wiggle around like a noodle. How could this man, who had apparently done all of these “wonderful adventures” not know how to fix an arm?

A few hours later, she walked over to the Hospital Wing to visit Harry, with a fresh batch of cookies in tow. Ron was the first one to notice her and he immediately eyed the box in her hands.

“The snake comes bearing a present.” She joked as she opened up the box of cookies for Harry. Harry and Ron’s eyes essentially bug out of their head and grab two cookies each.

“Thank Es! How did you even get these?” Harry asked as he nibbled.

She shrugged, “Curtesy of Mippy and Willow! I let them and a few of the other elves know that you’ve been hurt and they wanted to do something nice for you,” She began to look around Harry’s bed and saw a bottle labeled ‘Skelegrow,’ “Is this what they gave you?”

“Yes and Harry immediately spit it out all over Ron. You should have been here, it was hilarious.” Hermione giggled to herself, “Although Madam Pomfrey did mention that a Potter actually created this potion over two centuries ago.”

“I always wondered where the money in our vault came from.” She laughed. “Are you at least feeling a bit better Harry?”

He nodded, “Yeah, but Pomfrey says I’ll be in pain in about another hour or so. It’s hard work for a bone to grow back.”

“Lockhart is such a knob,” Ron said before shoveling his second cookie in his mouth. “I mean really who believes his stories.”

“I do,” Hermione said, her know-it-all tone poking through.

Ron's face screwed up in disgust, “You only want to believe him because he's handsome.”

Hermione tried to protest, but Esme quickly interjected knowing how their arguments get, “Okay okay Harry does not need one of your cat fights while he’s trying to heal. Either shut up and get along or leave.” Esme glanced at the clock and shot up, “I have to go, McGonagall has Draco and I doing some extra work and I don’t want to be late.”

“You’re going to spend more time with Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“Yes. Don’t worry about me either, Harry. I’m the Potter he actually likes.” She winked before walking out of the Hospital Wing.

As she walked over to McGonagall’s office, she thought about Draco. His face had matured a little since last year, his face less round and more pointy now and he had grown an inch or two. He’d be very handsome if he just changed his hairstyle. Hold on. Wait a minute. Esme was not allowed, even in her mind, to call Draco handsome. Nope, Harry would disown her or something just as dramatic.

Draco was a good friend to her, or he tried at least. They fought a lot, but he could be a spoiled, pureblood, prat, and she could be a “self-righteous Gryffindor bitch,” as he had once so eloquently put it. The fight they had after Draco called Hermione a mudblood just about blew the roof off of Hogwarts. When Esme finally did learn the truth behind that ghastly word, she made it clear to never use that word in front of her.

If she was honest, their spats made their friendship stronger. Pansy and Daphne always just changed the subject when they said something that could set her off, while Blaise and Theo learned quickly that Esme was not a woman to be messed with. Draco, however, loved to argue. He loved their verbal spars and took every opportunity he could to challenge her. Their arguments always ended in a learning lesson, either Esme teaches him or him teaching her. She would never admit this to him, but she knew he was more intelligent than she was. He was second only to Hermione Granger in school and if wasn’t such a blood purist, they would be friends or at least comparable study partners.

“Esme.” Draco acknowledged her coolly as she walked into the room.

“Draco.”

They listened in silence as McGonagall asked them to reorganize her bookshelves. Esme had expected mundane tasks and mentally prepared herself not to learn anything special for a while. It seems Draco did not as he immediately began complaining as soon as the professor left her office.

“I thought this was supposed to be advanced learning.”

“She did say she needed us to do some organizational tasks.”

“Yes, but I don’t think it would be something like this. If I were home my elves could do this.” He grumbled as he began making a pile of books for her Magical Creature section.

She rolled her eyes at his brat-like antics, “Well you aren’t home so suck it up and quit complaining. If you would like to keep your mind busy I have about a thousand questions to ask you about being a ‘proper pureblood.’”

Esme knew this would hook him in and she would be able to kill two birds with one stone. First, she would get him to quit complaining which would make her time here much more enjoyable. Second, she did have a lot of questions on pureblood society. Over the summer, Esme came to the realization that because she was a Slytherin, she needed to play their game. She needed to learn everything they knew and learn how to act the way they were taught to act. She didn’t have the luxury of having her immediate friend group not care about blood status like Harry.

“Alright ask away.”

“First, did you take etiquette classes? If you did, what were they like, who were they taught by, where did you le-”

He cut her off with a laugh, “One question at a time, please. Yes, we all took etiquette classes growing up. I started mine when I was around 5 years old. I have taken dining classes, dance classes, french lessons, and even a lineage class.”

“A lineage class?”

He nodded, “Yes. In that particular class, we learned all about the old pureblood families, their lines, and their contributions to the wizarding world.”

She couldn’t help but ask, “The Potters were a pure blood line up until, well, me and Harry. Did you learn about them?”

He shrugged, “Yes we did. We all learned about your brother being the boy-who-lived and yourself.”

“And?”

“And what, Esme?”

“If pureblood children are learning about me and my family, I would like to know what they are told. Especially considering the fact that you know more about my family than I do.” She said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for an answer.

He looked at her warily for a moment then quietly asked, “Do you really not know much about The Potters or Potter women?”

She shook her head in response, “No, but Mippy and Willow, my elves, mentioned that it was a great honor for them to serve a Potter woman. I had no idea what that meant and I have no idea where to start my research. I didn’t see any books on them in the library.”

“So you know nothing about Potter women?”

“Did I not just say that?”

He sighed and ran his hand over his over-gelled hair, “It’s sort of complicated and a lot of information. In short, a Potter-born woman is always an incredibly powerful witch. Powerful in the good sense, but they have also been powerful in a wicked sense. If there’s one thing purebloods love more than purity, it’s power.”

Her mind began reeling, a new set of a million questions streamed through her head, “So you’re telling me that Potter women are different and that purebloods accept them?”

He nodded, “If I remember correctly, there was only one half-blood Potter woman before you, and she turned out to be powerful, but something, and I can’t remember what, triggered her into going mental and someone had to kill her.”

“That means there’s a possibility I could be powerful, too?”

“There’s also a possibility of you going mental, but we can see that ship has already sailed,” He smirked then laughed to himself.

She shoved his shoulder playfully, “Ever the pureblood gentleman I see.”

He looked into her eyes for a second, Esme’s breath caught in her throat, had his eyes always been that storm-grey shade? “I’m going to be honest with you and I’m not sure how you’ll take this considering you are a… what did you call it… a feminist?”

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head, signaling him to spit it out, “I know for a fact that many pureblood families are waiting to see if you’ll inherit that special magic as well. I know this because, during those lineage classes, the boys are taught who they can marry and who they can’t. You are the only non-pureblood person on that list.”

“If you are lying to me, I will not hesitate to hex you.”

Draco laughed in response, “You see? I told you that you’ve already lost your sanity.” She threw him a stern look that made him throw his hands up in defense, “I’m serious, Esme. You can ask Theo and Blaise for confirmation if that will make you feel better.”

“I trust you, Draco. Thank you for telling me. I just wish I knew more. There’s this whole side of me I know nothing about,” She sighed in frustration, but decided that keeping the conversation flowing would help her more than not, “So tell me about your family line Draco.”

For the next hour, they organized books while Draco essentially told her everything about the Malfoy family. She was glad he was in a talkative mood today and was open enough to answer pretty much every question she had for him. If he was always going to be like this when it was just them, then this might just be the best part of her week.

Two days later, an ornate owl she had never seen before dropped off a package for her. When she unwrapped it, she let out a small gasp and smiled to herself. The cover of the book read, _Pureblood Families: The Potters._


End file.
